


Under Your Bed

by belantana



Category: Life, State Within
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #7. Prompted from afiakate's other crossover prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/50689.html#cutid4).

"You asked the Deputy Director of the _FBI_ if she dyes her hair?"

Crews fixes Reese with his most serious expression. "Reese, have you noticed how many of our cases have involved redheads? Smiley man, Mrs Rawles, Nancy, Patty the groupie, Brenda the madame, the Senator's PA – and now that I think about it, Olivia, Nadine the intern..."

Reese folds her arms. "What are you saying?"

"Redheads are not a common phenomenon. Not _that_ common. That's what I'm saying."

"So, it's a conspiracy? The Reds are out to get you?"

"Not me," says Crews, "I am one." He pauses. "You."


End file.
